Tag, Anna's it!
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Okay, so I just realized that I got tagged, like, a month and a half ago. I know! The reason it took me so long to catch on is because my little hiatus meant that I didn't even go to EVER because I felt so bad about not writing. So, now I figure, I'm here


**Tag, Anna's It!!**

By Anna-Morgause

A/N: Okay, so I _just_ realized that I got tagged, like, a month and a half ago. I know! The reason it took me so long to catch on is because my little hiatus meant that I didn't even go to EVER because I felt so bad about not writing. So, now I figure, I'm here now, writing, so I might as well do this.

PS: Oh yeah, this is _totally _Moe. I mean, what else could it be? It's _me_ we're talking about.

**Rules:**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**Tags:**

Okay, so apparently, I have to tag people, which is so unfair, because I have NO idea who's been tagged and who hasn't. I guess I'll just have to pull names out of a hat. Grabs hat filled with names

BoredHpfan

briOTHfan07

mmvok

Moosecoo9

SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl

Sorry, kiddies, but that's the way the delicious cookie crumbles

**Drabbles:**

**1. Breaking Dishes by Rhianna **

Miley was upset.

_Very_ upset

They had been married for how many years now?

And still, he thought that she didn't know him better.

He thought she didn't notice him sneak into bead at 3:30 in the morning.

He didn't know she stayed up waiting for him.

He didn't know anything and right now, he didn't know that his wife was putting all of his belongs.

He didn't know that if he didn't come home soon, he'd have to find somewhere else to sleep that night.

He didn't know that Miley was crying as she packed his things away.

He didn't know hurt she was.

A/N: Okay, It's official three minutes and twenty-one seconds is _not_ long enough to write fic. Definitely not long enough.

**2. Heart of Glass by Skye Sweetnam**

Miley looked at the shards of glass scattered on her floor.

It was official, this was the _worst _day _ever._

First, she had gotten into the biggest fight with Joe and now the specially made glass heart pendant he had gotten for her was broken.

Miley somehow laughed and sighed at the same time when she realized just how fitting this whole thing was.

Little things where hurting her. Miley didn't know why she was being so sensitive.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to lose him.

She _really _didn't want to lose him

A/N: I'm beginning to the think that my iPod doesn't like me. Maybe it's because of all of those times I dropped it…

**3. Goodnight and Goodbye**

"I think we should break up"

Miley couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her own mouth

Did she really just say she wanted to break up with _Nick Jonas?_

Judging by the look on Nick's face, she did.

Miley knew that something like this was coming. After all, she was head over heels in love with his brother, plus, she didn't think that Joe liked the whole, 'secret dating' situation, but she didn't think it would come so soon

"Wh-what did you just say?" Nick asked, shocked

"I said, I think we should break up"

A/N: This kind of has something to do with the song, doesn't it? Okay it doesn't, but where are all the love songs that in my iPod when I need them?!

**4. Come Round Soon by Sarah Bareilles**

Miley inhaled the night air deeply.

She had to get out of there.

She couldn't stand it, seeing him with her.

God, did he even know how she felt?

Probably not.

The flirting was good enough for a while, but not any more.

He ran her fingers through her hair.

Why did she need him so much?

He was her best friend's boyfriend for Christ's Sake!

She heard someone come out side and stand near her, but she didn't turn around to great them

"Hey, Miles, what'cha doin' out here?" Joe asked

Miley smiled sadly

A/N: I don't really know this song too well, so I'm just glad I figured what it was about before it was over.

**5. If Cupid Had A Heart by Julie Griffin**

From the moment she saw him, Miley knew Joe was the one for her.

The only problem was that _he _didn't know it.

He drove her crazy, with all of his playful flirting and cute smiles.

What's worse, she had no idea how to tell him how she fell.

How could Joe not see how perfect they would be so perfect?

What was wrong with boy?

Miley sighed.

Joe was her everything, if only he would do_ something _to let her know how he felt

Everything he did made her smile.

If only she could be with him, then things would be perfect.

No, they would be better than perfect

A/N: This one's a little repetitive and kinda similar to the last one, but I'm telling you, my iPod is out to get me

**6. I Am One Of Them by Aly and AJ**

"James Connolly, the man said to have raped over fifty women amnd girls was convicted today. Twelve counts of rape, twelve guilty verdicts-"

Joe turned off the TV, and turned to his girlfriend, Miley

"See, Miles it's all over, you didn't have to testify, he got convicted anyway" Joe said, trying to comfort her

"Just because I didn't have to, doesn't mean I shouldn't have," Miley said, staring at the blank TV screen in front of her.

"Miley-"

"Those girls, the ones that testified, they went through the same thing that I did, and they had the courage to do what I didn't" Miley said breaking down into tears

Joe hugged his girlfriend and said, "It's okay, Miley. It's okay"

A/N: How fitting a song by Joe's ex. But seriously where are all of my mushy love songs when I need them?!

**7. This Is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

"Joe, I-I've got something to tell you"

"What is it, Hannah" Joe asked, curious

Miley tried to swallow the lump in her through, but it didn't work

"My-my name isn't 'Hannah,' Joe"

"Huh?" Joe said, now very confused

Miley took a deep breath and then she took off her long, blonde, wig

"My name is Miley Stewart, and I'm sorry I lied to you"

It took Joe a moment for the information to register, but when It did, he smiled

"Why are you smiling?" Miley asked

"Well, _Miley, _I've got a secret to tell_ you_" _Joe said, smirking_

"Wait, what?"

Joe leaned in for a kiss and just before their lips touched he said, "I love you, what ever your name is"

A/N: Okay, so I finally got a love song! Yay! But then I had to go and mess it up. (

**8. She's No You by Jesse McCartney**

Joe looked at Miley and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Her curly hair, those blue eyes, she was perfect.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him and despite how much he loved her, she still got a little paranoid everytime a girl flirted with him.

Joe didn't know why. H never flirted back with any one.

But her

Miley was amazing, she was his life, she was his all, his everything and no one could ever compare.

Joe Jonas never cared this uch about a girl before and he wouldn't care this much about any other girl, ever.

He already had the best girl around.

Whenever Joe talked to another girl, he couldn't help but think, 'She's no you, Miley'

A/N: Meh, this one's relatively decent, but I'm tired, so I'm not sure if it's all that good.

**9. What It Takes by Aaryn Doyle**

No guy was ever good enough for her; no had what it took

He was too tall

He was too short

Too Fat

Too Skinny

Too Mean

Too Nice

Too Clingy

Too Distant

No one was good enough

Until him

When Miley first saw him, her heart knew Joe was the one, but her brain was a Doubting Thomas.

There was nothing wrong with him, but after three years of dating, Miley finally found something wrong with him.

He was too perfect

A/N: IDK where this one came from, and right now, I don't care. It's one in the morning and I'm tired.

**10. Mama Mia by Abba**

There he was, standing there, looking perfect

'Snap out of it, Miley' the former pop star told herself, looking away, 'Just because it's been a while doesn't mean you can forget how things ended'

And then she looked back

Her hear skipped a beat, her stomached filled with butterflies

She looked away again.

'He's not worth it, Miley' Miley thought, trying to be logical

But love was the exact opposite of love

Joe smiled at her

'I've got to be strong,' she though

And then he winked at her and she cracked

'Here we go again,' Miley thought as she smiled back

A/N: I dunno If I like this or not, but I do know that I love Abba and this song. Oh! I can't wait for the Mama Mia movie! I mean, I've seen the musical twice!

**The End**


End file.
